A Charmed life in Morganville
by StoosheLover555
Summary: The charmed ones think its time to up and move from the manor to a bigger house for the kids, but what happens when Paige has a meeting with Eve Rosser and she offers them the entire top floor in the glass house? How will the charmed ones take to Morganville? Will it end in a biting disaster or is it their dream home? RATER M (I'm bad at summaries sorry :3)
1. Chapter 1

**A Charmed life in Morganville**

_Hey guys! StoosheLover555 here as I'm sure most of you know this is my first fan fic so I'm kind of new to this I have written stories before so I'm not new to that just to fan fic's really._

_If you haven't already guessed my first fan fic is a crossover of Charmed and the Morganville series my favourite programme and favourite book series! I will be updating every week so bear with me!_

**I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR MORGANVILLE SERIES!**

**RATER M, LEMONS ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_Review & share please guy's __ nuff love xx_

It was a quiet day today in the Halliwell household, Piper had gone with Leo to the chemist to get some Sudacreme for Chris and Phoebe took Wyatt & baby Chris house hunting with her which left Paige at home with Glenn… her boyfriend. Paige woke up suddenly with an urge to be sick, she looked at her clock on the bedside table and saw that it was nearly 11:30 she turned over and looked at her sexy sleeping boyfriend, he looks so cute when he was sleeping she just wished she could stay in his warm embrace rather than going to the bathroom to chuck up her guts. However she couldn't put it off anymore as another wave of sickness snuck up on her, she cursed and quickly jumped out of bed hoping to make it to the bathroom on time she forgot that Glenn had his arms around her waist so she untangled herself from him and pushed him away who as if on cue fell out of the other side of the bed and landed on the floor with a big **THUD! **Paige felt guilty and went to help him until she realised she still needed to be sick and ran off to the bathroom.

"Shit!" Cursed Glenn who had managed to sit up and nurse his head with a few rubs, wincing slightly at the pain that occurred when he did so.

Paige raced into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and immediately fell to her knees to be sick in the toilet.

'_God, what is happening to me? This is the 3__rd__ time this week I have been sick in the morning! I wonder if it's something bad that I ate? Those left overs did taste-'_

She was dragged out of her train of thought by another wave of nausea that washed up on her, finally when she thought she was done she wiped her mouth and leaned against the wall thinking about what could of caused this sudden wave of sickness. Well that was before she heard Glenn's soft knocks on the door.

'_Shit' _she cursed to herself, '_I forgot about Glenn what am I going to tell him? I mean I did knock him out of bed so I guess I do owe him an explanation'_

"Paige baby? Are you okay?" whispered Glenn silently most probably trying not to wake the others.

"Yeah baby, I'm okay just feel a little sick that's all I'll be out in a-"

Her sentence was cut off abruptly by another round of vomiting which she didn't see coming. She felt a warm embrace behind her pulling back her hair and rubbing her back she didn't realise that Glenn had snuck in. He is so thoughtful. After she was sure she had finished vomiting and flushed the toilet then made her way over to the sink to brush her teeth. She could see Glenn's worried face looking at her in the mirror and she felt a pan of guilt build up inside her, she hated how worried she made him she just wished he wouldn't worry about her so much but that's like asking a priest to pray to god only on his birthday it's ridiculous.

She finished brushing her teeth, rinsed her mouth once more then turned round to meet Glenn's worried expression.

"Hunny please don't worry about me, I'm fine honest it's just a stomach flu that's all." She said to Glenn who didn't look one hundred per cent certain but took his girlfriend's word for it.

"Okay love, come on lets go back to bed eh?"

"Yeah sure."

Back in the bedroom Paige took Glenn's hand and led him over to the bed in which she kissed him passionately and full of love.

"Glenn I love you." Whispered Paige in-between kisses

"I love you too Paige."

Glenn couldn't wait anymore and took off Paige's night dress admiring her snow white skin and her curvy body god he loved her, and one day he was going to make her his wife.

He trailed kisses down her neck and on her sweet spot; she let out a soft moan which turned him on so much. He felt his raging hard on pushing against his superman pyjama bottoms he needed her and he needed her now.

"Glenn I need you."

"God I'm so glad you said that."

Paige pulled Glenn on to the bed so now he was on top of her, she continued to kiss him passionately, Glenn put his leg in between Paige's and almost immediately she felt his hard cock digging into her thigh just the thought that he was all hers and no one else's and she could do whatever she pleased to him made her so wet beyond compare. Paige moved her leg so it would grind up on Glenn's dick, almost instantly Glenn moaned out loud which turned Paige on, she knew she was doing the right thing.

"Ahh Paige, your sucha tease right there ohh yeahh"

"You like that baby? You like it when I rub my thigh on your big sexy cock." Teased Paige

"Ohh yes I do I like it so much don't stop ahh yeah baby."

Paige didn't realise but Glenn had stripped off his pyjamas and boxers and was now rapidly humping Paige's leg, she could see his cock head glistening with pre-cum and she just wanted to lick it off.

"Ohh Glenn, I want you inside of me now!"

"Uhh yeah baby, Paige I'm close I'm gunna cum!"

Paige instantly threw him off her leg and positioned him at the front of her hole she was so wet and horny she couldn't wait for him anymore. Glenn began teasing her and rubbing his dick on her already swollen but which was driving her insane!

"Ohh Glenn don't be a tease please, stick it inside of me make me feel good." Said Paige in between moans Glenn couldn't stand it no more and thrust inside her deep and hard.

"OOOHHHH MY GOD, yes Glenn right there oh my fucking god it feels so good."

Glenn had started moving his hips and thrusting deep inside Paige's tight wet pussy.

"Ahh Paige you're so tight I'm going to cum soon."

"Oh Glenn me too, fill my hot tight pussy with your cum Glenn fill it!"

Meanwhile down stairs Piper and Leo had come back and they were in an argument.

"For god sake Piper will you just fucking listen to me?!" shocked Piper swivelled round on her heel and slapped him really hard in his face.

"Don't you dare swear at me Leo I'm not in the mood for your cock and bull stories right now you can't change my mind. I can't believe you humiliated me in the chemist like that how could you Leo." Leo looking obviously hurt and guilty bowed his head down.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry about what happened at the chemist and I'm sorry for swearing at you but I thought it was what you wanted baby."

"What you thought I wanted my husband to announce to the whole clinic that I need female condoms at least in a size Large because I've got such a bucket down there? Or did you think that I wanted to catch my husband wanking in the toilets of the chemist because he got a stiffy over the cashier woman? Hmm tell me because I'm not sure if you know what I want any more Leo." Piper walked away into the kitchen clearly distressed over what has just happened, she didn't realise that Leo came in the kitchen after her. He stood behind her and she could feel his hard member digging into her back, _'oh wow he's so hard'_

"I know you want me right now Piper, I know your pussy is dripping at my touch." Leo let his hands slowly caress Pipers erect nipples, she moaned at his touch and she needed more. Leo let his hands wonder down to her skirt where he lifted up the front and felt the heat of her wet pussy against his hand _'wow she must be really wet'_

Leo slips his fingers into her thong and starts flicking her clit, her moans get louder and Leo's cock twitches behind her, he slips 2 fingers in to her sopping wet pussy and starts to finger her slowly.

"Ahh Leo right there yes, yes don't stop I'm cumming!"

"Cum on my hand baby that's it."

Soon Piper is screaming in pleasure whilst her cum fills up Leo's hand, as she slowly comes down from her high Leo takes his hand out of her pants and licks Pipers cum from his fingers and palm.

"You taste so good baby."

"Mhhmm now it's your turn big boy."

Piper turned round, pushed Leo onto a kitchen stool and pulled down his jeans and boxers his raging 9inch dick was staring Piper in the face. She licked his head and Leo started to moan she knew he was enjoying himself so she moved her hand up and down as well Leo's breathing was getting faster and she knew he was close.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to cum."

"Hmmm we don't want that yet now do we?"

Piper took all of his raging hard on in his mouth and sucked his full length Leo grabbed the back of her head and bobbed her up and down as she gave him the best blow job ever.

"Piper I'm cumming."

Piper kept on sucking until she heard Leo's moans of pleasure as his seed leaked into her mouth as she sucked him dry of all his cum. Leo slowly began to go soft and was about to pull Piper on his lap when she said,

"Leo, not here upstairs please anyone can walk in on us here."

"Mhhmm sucha tease okay meet me upstairs in 10 sexy." He bent down and passionately kissed her before he orbed out leaving her wanted more, much much more.

As piper was trying to compose herself to a proper state she looked down on the table and saw a note from Phoebe which read

'_Hey Pipe,_

_In case you forgot I took Wyatt and Chris house hunting with me today and we will be back around 13:00, so don't panic oh and Paige & Glenn are in bed but at 12:05 you have to wake them up because Paige has a meeting with some girl called Eve Rosser? Something about and available founders house I don't know but you got to wake her up, see you all later._

_Love Pheebs xxx_

Piper looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly half 12 shit! Piper raced upstairs at top speed and heard moans and whispering coming from Paige's room she thought they were just talking so she went ahead and walked in… without knocking. Glenn had Paige bent over a footstall and was thrusting hard inside her pussy, Piper stood there with her mouth hanging open just as Glenn announced

"I'M CUMMING! AHHHH!" he looked up and saw Piper staring back at him in shock just as he was about to climax Paige screamed,

"Ahh yes fill me up I'm cumming too- Piper what the fuck?"

Just as Glenn was about to cum in Paige his dick slipped out and he shot his load all over Piper, following shortly after was Paige cumming.

"Ahh oh my god, shit Piper I'm so sorry I urm didn't see you there."

"Fuck oh my god Glenn; fucking hell Piper don't you know how to knock?"

Just as Piper was about to reply Paige let out another moan.

"Glenn oh my gods pull out already please." Said Paige in between pants clearly embarrassed that her sister caught her having sex and got cummed on by her boyfriend.

"Oh sorry."

Glenn grabbed his boxers and sat down on the bed whilst Paige put back on her night dress but didn't want to stand up in case the cum from the other sexual rendezvous came flowing out.

"Paige, you have a meeting with Eve Rosser so get ready. I'll meet you downstairs after I cleaned up."

"Piper you urm have cum in your hair."

"I fucking know."

And with that Piper stormed out of Paige's room leaving her and Glenn sitting there guilty, Piper went into her room to shower quickly. She realised watching her sister and Glenn have sex and come down from the orgasm high made her super horny and that was super wrong.

_Hey everyone so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter sorry it was so long but in chapter 2 I'm going to introduce the Morganville crew __ I hope you enjoyed it leave me a review please it would be great._

_It was my first lemon so let me know how I did as your opinions matter to me _

_I'm taking requests for chapter 2 so send me a message for what you would like me to put in._

_If I get 4 reviews I'll upload chapter 2 ;) _

_Nuff love Megzy xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys its StoosheLover555, thank you for the reviews on chapter 1 I'm glad that you enjoyed it so as promised here's chapter 2 sorry it's so late I had college and things! Enjoy! J_

_Nuff love xxx_

**Chapter 2**

"LEO! LEO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Shouted Piper as she not long got out of the shower, after shampooing and conditioning her hair 4 times she's pretty sure she got all the essence of Glenn out of her hair.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? It's been 10 minutes already?" Shit, she forgot about that but right now she really wasn't in the mood for make-up sex.

"Huh? No Leo I'm not calling about that to be honest I'm not in the mood for that I'm calling because I want to know why the fuck you never sensed Glenn and Paige having sex when we came back home!" shouted Piper, getting rid of her dressing gown and getting dressed in record time.

"Urm maybe because I can't sense that kind of stuff?"

"Bull shit!"

"Piper what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me, I'm tired and I'm fed up of always arguing with you Leo oh and I walked in on Paige and Glenn having sex."

"Well here's a suggestion how about you don't argue with me? Oh was that your first time? I orbed in on them doing it the other day on top of the book of shadows yep very disturbing."

"Well done genius such a brilliant idea why didn't I think of that! _'Nob head'. _OMG please tell me that's not why the pages between Zanku and The banshee are stuck together?"

"Yep that's why, anyways why did you call me down here me and the elders were just discussing urgent demon matters."

_'In other words him and the elders are upstairs playing poker and gambling.'_

"Yeah sure, I wanted to know who Eve Rosser is. Paige has a meeting with her and she's been talking about her a lot recently so I was wondering if you knew anything about her?"

"Well news upstairs has it that she's new here, but she's looking for tenants in a house called the glass house with her and her other roommates. Apparently she's a fang basher."

Oooo a fang basher, I might be able to make friends with her yet. I've always wondered what it would be like if I had a vampire husband… not a very good thing seeing as he might try sucking me, the kids and my family dry.

"Oh wow urm okay thanks Leo you can go back to your 'Demon discussing' now."

"Thanks babe, I'll be home by dinner time." Leo walked over to Piper and kissed her on the cheek. He was about to orb out before pointing out…

"Oh and Piper? You still have a bit of jizz in your hair."

"GRRRRRRR PAAIIIGEEE!" Piper cringed and instantly began rubbing her hair furiously with her pink towel in hope to get it out.

"Bye baaabbee!"

**DOWNSTAIRS WITH PAIGE AND GLENN**

"Babe I feel so bad about what I did to Piper, I mean she looked generally disgusted." Said Glenn bowing his head down in shame.

"Well Glenn you did you know, on her and that was her favourite shirt. Anyways she should have knocked not just barged in, but that don't matter because sooner or later we will have an entire floor to ourselves."

"So I'm guessing you still haven't told them?" said Glenn looking at her curiously whilst playing with the hem of his jogging bottoms.

"I will don't worry about it, I'm just waiting to see how this meeting will go with Eve."

Paige walked over and handed Glenn his mug of coffee and kissed him passionately before he could say anything else, draping her arms over his shoulders but before anything can get any further someone cleared their throat and made Paige take a jump back. Gathering herself before she has to explain what was going on.

"Oh hey Phoebe I didn't realise that you were home, hey Wyatt and Chris did you have a good time house hunting with your aunty Phoebe?" Cooed Paige as she took a sleepy looking Wyatt out of Phoebe's arms and pecked him on the head whilst rustling Chris's who was sleeping in the pram.

"Yeah I wonder why, god can't you guys keep your hands of each other for more than 2 minutes." Said Phoebe, taking Wyatt from Paige's arms and replacing him with some shopping bags. As Phoebe touched Paige's hand she jumped back with a premonition, when she came back to reality she had a very excited look on her face.

"Pheebs? What was the premonition about?" said Paige whilst snapping her fingers in Phoebe's face waiting for her to respond.

"Huh? Oh nothing it's just showing me that you will find £20 in 2 days that's all."

"Oh urm okay my lucky day?"

"That's what I need a lucky day, hey babies how are mummy's favourite boys?" Said piper as she walked into the kitchen with her hair wrapped up in a towel as she takes Wyatt from Phoebes arms and rests him on her hips, he plays with the towel that is wrapped tightly around her head.

"They have been little angels all day, quite tired though. Where's Leo?"

"Oh well I'll call your daddy to come put you to bed shall I? He's up with the elders discussing 'demon matters'."

"Gambling?" replied Phoebe.

"You know it."

"Well rather than disturbing him how about I put the boys down for their nap? It's the least I could do after earlier?" Replied Glenn who had been silent ever since Phoebe had come home.

"Urm yeah that's if you don't mind."

"No bother at all, come on little guys Uncle Glenny's going to put you down for you nap eh?" Glenn UN buckled Chris from his buggy and then placed Wyatt on his hip.

"See you soon babe, I love you." Said Glenn before passionately kissing Paige but pulling away before she can seriously get into it.

"Love you too."

"Jeez you two, he's only going upstairs, and enough of the smooch pooches around my boys please."

"Sorry Piper."

Paige orbed Glenn upstairs and turned to face her sister's suspicious glares.

"What?"

"Okay what is it with you two I mean recently you both can't keep your hands off each other and its starting to seem a bit annoying."

"Yeah, not to mention disturbing every time someone walks in on you two having sex I mean what if it was the boys? How were you going to explain that?"

"Yeah I mean Glenn nearly took my eye out with that thing the other week."

"Nearly? Huh you're lucky I got hit by his load this morning as I walked in."

"Ewww gross and you hugged me?"

"Of course I showered before dofus."

Paige was blushing so hard right now after listening to all the run ins her sisters have caught her in with Justin and it was soo embarrassing. Just then Paige started to get dizzy and feel funny so she sat down, braced herself and then replied to Piper and Phoebe's comments.

"Ok guys I'm sorry that mine and Glenn's sex life is bothering you but you won't have to worry about it soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Piper who was looking at her funny in a sense of concern and worry which was only making Paige blush more.

"Nothing, just nothing any way I got to go to a meeting with Ev-"

***DING-DONG***

"I'll get it!" said Paige, as she jumped up at the chance of getting the door before Phoebe and Piper question her any more. They both gave her worrying glances before letting her run off to get the door, however Paige really shouldn't have ran because she was half way to the door when she dropped on her knees clutching her stomach before saying…

"Pipe, Pheebs I need you to get the door." And that was the last thing she said before she collapsed on the floor, but not before she heard Glenn scream and a young dark haired pale skinned woman barge through the front door running to her aid.

_Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 sorry about the wait but I had college things to do, I hope it's not too boring as I wanted to introduce the Morganville crew? Can anyone guess what's wrong with Paige? Or what Phoebe saw in her premonition? ;) well if you can keep it to yourself and hopefully all will be revealed in chapter 2! _

_Please review and share with your friends,_

_Nuff love StoosheLover555_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys StoosheLover555 here, thank you for your reviews on chapter 2 it's going to get interesting from now on so here's chapter 3 from this point on I will start doing P.O.V's_

I was meant to meet Paige Matthews at 12:30 but she never showed at P3 so I went over to her house instead. In case you didn't know my name is Eve Rosser and I live in Morganville, I'm not quite sure how Amelie managed to let me leave Morganville for a bit, but since Michael had his vamp birthday the older he gets every 3 years the bigger the house gets. So we have our own little extension now but the thing is it's a bit too big for Michael, Claire, Shane and I so we thought that we would rent out the top floor. But no one in Morganville wanted it so Amelie told me to go look around and hunt for someone and funnily enough I found Paige in San Francisco. Her and her boyfriend Glenn wanted some where different to live and they fancied a change of scenery so to put it but I honestly don't know how they will cope in Morganville we will just have to see.

It was time for Michael and I to leave the hotel that we were staying at so that we could make our way over to the Halliwell manor I've been so excited about us possibly getting some new house mates that I forgot to ask Michael how he was feeling considering it is his house that he will be renting out to strangers.

"So babe, how are you feeling about today?" I said snapping him instantly out of his day dream.

"Huh? Oh okay I guess not really sure how to feel about it I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later and from what you have been telling me about these people so far they seem like good candidates." Michael seemed a bit distracted; I mean he seemed happy when I told him that I had permission to go find some people to live with us but what's wrong with him now?

"Michael hunny are you sure you're ok with all of this? I mean if not I will just call up Paige cancel the meeting and we can go home."

"What, no what would have been the point in the journey then? Honest I'm fine seriously baby I would have told you if I wasn't I promise."

"Hmm okay then as long as you're okay with all this."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Michael stood up from the bed, grabbed my hips and kissed me passionately causing me to send a silent moan into his mouth. God he's just so good looking!

I break apart from the kiss hesitantly and place my hands on his chest drawing patterns over where his heart is.

"Michael come on you have to get dressed we are meant to be leaving soon remember?"

"Fine but this isn't over ;)" winked Michael, before stalking away to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

"Course not but you will have to schedule an appointment, I am after all a very busy lady."

She sat down on the bed applying her make up waiting for Michael to finish in the shower

"WHAT!? You mean I have to schedule an appointment to have sex with my girlfriend?"

"Yep that's the way the cookie crumbles baby."

In a vampire flash, Michael races out of the shower bubbles still in his hair and tackles Eve down onto the bed wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

"HEY GET OFF ME YOUR ALL WET! You're going to ruin my outfit not to mention my makeup."

However Michael did not budge he only laughed and kept Eve pinned down for longer with his bubbly shower hair dripping down on to her half painted face.

"We wouldn't want that now would we? Can't have my Goth princess go all normal on me."

"HA! You'd love it if I turned normal and you know it. Now get off me before I dress you up as my personal Dracula dolly."

"Hey I'm half way there already."

"Michael I'm serious come on we need to get going."

Eve playfully punched Michael's chest in hope that it would weaken him but was sadly mistaken as he just stayed there.

"Fine bu- oh well what do you know we have company."

Eve gave Michael a confused look as he rolled off of her still dripping but this time not on her make-up or outfit, grabbed her red liquid eye liner poured it all over his stomach grabbed a stake from Eve's vampire travel kit, placed the tip on his stomach and played dead.

"Michael come on this is not funny; you owe me a new bottle of red liquid eye liner you jerk!"

Eve straddled Michael, grabbed the stake and furiously grunted at the red mess on her hands and proceeded to wipe it on her Brand new white skull printed skirt.

"Great now you owe me a new skirt too!"

Just as Eve was about to curse Michael some more about her ruined outfit the room service lady walked in to do her duties…

"ROOM SERVICE!"

"Oh shit…"

"Good morning mam I am here to clean you- AHHHHHHHH!"

"Wait no it's not what it looks like honest he's just playing dead."

"Oh, oh I see mam you had me frightened for a while then."

Eve got off Michael's lap and held her hand out to shake the maids hand only to remember about the stake and red liquid eye liner that she thought was blood.

"AHHHHH MURDER! HELP THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER SHE HAS BLOOD ON HER HANDS CALL THE POLICE AHHHH HELP!" The maid ran out of the room screaming bloody murder… quite literally in fact. As soon as she was out of ear shot Michael sat up crying of laughter.

"That was the best! She really got freaked out ahaha."

"You jerk! Now we are definitely going to have to leave ASAP before we have the police knocking at our door."

"Chill baby it was just a joke."

"No Michael no, go to the shower clean up and then get dressed or so help me GOD I will stake your ass so hard you'd wish I just shot you instead."

"Ok I'm sorry."

When we were finally dressed, packed and told by the manager that we were never to return to his hotel again we started our 35 minute drive to the Halliwell manor.

"Eve come on cheer up I said I was sorry."

"I don't care Michael that was my favourite skirt, now turn left here."

"God this is worse than the last time I ruined one of your things… let's put some music on shall we."

Michael flicked through the radio stations and landed on Heart that was playing Eve's favourite song… Selena Gomez – Come and get it. Michael and Eve automatically start singing to Selena Gomez's song:

You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

_Thanks for listening everyone that was Selena Gomez – Come and get it which has been in the charts for 2 weeks now as number 1_

Michael and Eve finished giggling and singing once they arrived outside the Halliwell manor.

"We're here Eve, and I think we better get in there quickly something bad has happened."

Eve didn't stop to think, she did the first thing that came to her she grabbed a stake from her bag and darted up the steps of the Halliwell manor… to knock gently on the door and wait for it to be answered? :s

**PIPERS.P.O.V**

Phoebe and I thought that there was something strange going on with Paige I mean she's been acting really dodgy one minute then sweet and innocent the next. Our suspicions were confirmed when Paige went to go answer the door but collapsed instead.

"PAIGE!" Shouted Glenn, Phoebe and I as we made our way over to a very limp Paige who was lying helplessly on the floor.

Just as Glenn was rushing to her side to help her some emo Goth chick barged through our door (breaking it in the process) and came storming over to Paige cradling her head in her lap.

"Who the hell are you!?" Shouted Glenn, as he swiped away angry tears from his eyes whilst approaching the female intruder.

"Michael come quick, is she okay?" Michael ran over to where Eve was cradling Paige's head and examined her.

"EXCUSE ME WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH AND WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING UP MY SISTER!?" Shouted Piper

"Sorry we are so rude."

"We?! You're the one who decided to just barge on in, you can send her the bill by the way. Barge on in and automatically help!"

"Fine I AM so rude, my names Eve, Eve Rosser I'm the girl that Paige was meeting today about the floor to rent in our house? Oh and this is Michael Glass owner of the house and my boyfriend."

"Wait re wind floor to rent? Glenn what is she talking about?" Said Phoebe sounding upset and hurt casting worried glances to Glenn then Paige.

"Its urm nothing you should really speak to her about it, but we can get to that later. Do you know Eve what's wrong with Paige." Said Glenn, trying to avoid Pipers piercing glares.

"Yeah I do but I don't think it's something we ought to be telling you guys it has to come from her." Said Eve who was doing everything but looking straight at Glenn.

"Look I've had enough of all these 'it's not our place to say' bollocks can someone just tell me what's wrong with my girlfriend please?"

Just as Eve was about to answer his query Paige began to stir in her lap, so Eve moved Paige over to Glenn who sat there stroking Paige's hair soothingly.

"What? Glenn? What's going on? Eve? I thought I was supposed to meet you at P3. Why am I lying on the floor?" Questioned Paige.

"Baby you collapsed, don't you remember? We need to take you to the doctors." Said Glenn pulling Paige to her feet with the aid of her sisters.

"I'm fine I just haven't eaten today that's all."

"Paige tell them." Said Michael who got weird glances from everyone in the room, even Eve.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mich-I mean Mr Glass."

"For crying out loud just tell them Paige or I will."

"Tell us what for fucks sake!" Shouted Glenn

Paige turned around, placed her fists on Glenn's chest and rested her forehead on his chest too trying to find an easy way to say this to him.

"Glenn baby, I think I might be pregnant." Whispered Paige, which to her sounded almost in audible but by the sounds of the loud gasps in the room she knew everyone else must of heard too.

"And I'm not sure if it's yours."

Paige's heart broke as she felt Glenn's breathing stop, his chest tense he took a step back and looked at her with horrified shocked eyes everyone did, standing there judging her. Everyone except Michael…

"Glenn…" Paige reached out to comfort him in some way.

"Don't. Paige please don't just stop okay."

Glenn grabbed his car keys, picked up his jacket and left the manor leaving Paige leaning against the wall. Tears threating to spill from her eyes as she slides down the wall crying before being embraced in a bone crushing hug by her sisters.

**END OF CHAPTER**** 3**

_Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 3 so sorry for sucha late update had loads of college work to do as its getting pretty hectic so i will try to update when i can. I would like to say thank you to all the reviews that people have given to me i will try and add less swearing and sex but not sure if i can promise ;) naa only kidding i'll keep it PG-13!_

_So guys please review and share and take care :) nuff love megzy xxxx_


End file.
